


Pi(e) Day

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic destiel, Fluff, M/M, daddies destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: It’s Pi(e) Day! Deans favourite Holiday! Little domestic/daddies destiel fluff scene for your enjoyment





	Pi(e) Day

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a day late for Pi(e) Day but here it is anyway :)

Dean leaned against the doorframe smiling at his sleeping son, a small tuft of sandy blond hair sticking out the top of his blankets the only sign of life inside the blue and white plaid cocoon he’d made for himself.  Dean watched the gentle rise and fall of the blankets for a moment before approaching closer to the bed. He clapped his hands together loudly, whistling out a wake up call. 

“Rise and shine, kiddo!” He nearly hollered cheerfully. “School bus’ll be here in thirty.” 

“Daaaad.” His son startled, squinting against the light streaming in the window. 

“Not my fault you were up chatting to your girlfriend until two in the morning; don’t think I don’t have ears Jackson.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Jack muttered. 

“Uh huh. Up and at ‘em kid. Breakfast is on the table.” 

Dean turned around and headed for the next room. His daughter, however, was spared his cheery rousing as she was already awake. 

“Morning daddy.” She smiled up at him from her laptop. “Did I hear you say breakfast?” 

Dean smiled at his daughter. “Sure did Clairebear. And fresh honey from dad’s bees.” 

“Yum!” She closed her laptop and slid off the bed. 

“Whoa whoa whoa hold up.” Dean said, eyeing his daughter. “What’s that thing in your face?” 

“What thing?”

“Don’t ‘what thing’ me Claire. That metal rod sticking out of your nose.” 

“It’s technically a stud not a rod.” She corrected. 

“Why is it in your face?” 

“Dad said I could get it.” She said quickly. 

“Dad said… okay.” Dean bit back what he wanted to say and turned his head toward the door. “Cas!” He called. 

“Little busy, babe.” He heard from the kitchen. Dean was already on his way downstairs. 

“Did you tell Claire she could get a nose piercing?” He asked. 

His husband, Castiel, was at the stove flipping a pancake. 

“Of course I did.” 

“Without discussing it with me?” 

Cas shrugged. “You’d say no.” 

“I’d say no? Well of course I’d say no.” 

“That’s hardly fair.” Cas argued calmly. 

“She’s my daughter, Cas. I’m allowed to have opinions about her face.” 

“Yes. But it’s still her face.” 

Dean growled lowly. “It’s my face until she’s 18.” 

“It’s still her face.” Cas said evenly in a tone Dean knew to recognize as ‘end of discussion’. “Besides, you’re hardly one to talk.” 

“I don’t have face piercings.”

“You have a tattoo which is a lot more permanent.” 

Dean balked. Stuttered for a moment. Gave up. 

“Fine.” 

Claire, who had been standing nearby in the archway came up to Dean and hugged him around the middle. “Thank you, daddy.” 

Dean sighed, wrapping his arms around his daughter in a hug. “Yeah yeah, just, take care of it. Don’t let it get infected.” 

Claire smirked, “I won’t.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and moved over to the stove. “Thank you for finishing the pancakes.” He muttered to Cas. 

Cas smiled, kissing Dean on the cheek. 

The thundering footfalls of their eldest child echoed on the stairs as he came down into the kitchen. 

“Morning doofus.” Claire said by way of greeting.  

Jack groaned, passing his sister with a hip check. 

“Hey!” Claire maneuvered to start sparring.  

“Kids, knock it off. It’s not even 7 yet.” Dean said. 

“Says the man who came into my room so cheerily.” Jack said, reaching for a coffee mug and the coffee pot. 

“Easy on the caffeine.” Cas said automatically. 

Cas placed the last of the pancakes on the table as they all sat down together. 

“Dig in.” Dean said, gesturing at the pancakes.  
They ate in silence for a few minutes, Jack mostly nursing a cup of coffee. Dean picked a strawberry off Cas’ plate and smirked at him toothily. Cas rolled his eyes and snagged a cantaloupe square from Dean’s. 

“There’s tons of fruit on the table, you don’t have to steal from each other’s plates.” Claire said with an eye roll.” 

“Yeah, but it annoys him.” They said in unison, identical grins on their faces. 

“Gross.” Claire said, a tiny smile twitching on her lips. 

“Before we all catch the bus and head to work don’t forget today is our favorite Holiday and I expect you to be home promptly at 5:30 so we can celebrate.” 

Claire’s eyes went wide and Jack started waking up fully. “Is it…” he began. 

“Already?” Claire asked. 

“Dean, do we really-“

“That’s right. It’s Pie Day!” Dean declared proudly. 

Cas smiled at his husband. “It is your favorite holiday.” 

Dean nodded. “I’m making Apple, of course. Cherry for my cherry pie.” He winked at Cas, “Blueberry for my boy, and peaches for my girl.” 

“Daddy, your pies are the best. So good. But… remember last year?” 

Dean vividly recalled Jack eating too much of Dean’s experimental “nougat pie” subsequently vomiting on the carpet and them having to rent a rug doctor to get the smell out. 

“Yes. Well I have a solution for that. This year, Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jess are coming! So there’ll be more people to eat the pies.” 

“Really? Sam and Jess are coming?” Cas asked. 

Dean nodded. “Their flight should get in this afternoon. So, right after track and right after karate I want you both straight home okay?” 

“Oh that reminds me I need to bring my Karategi.” Claire said, hopping up from the table and running upstairs.

“Kevin’s mom will bring me home after practice.” Jack said, downing the rest of his coffee. He stood up from the table and cleared his and Claire’s plates, loading them into the dishwasher. 

“Bye Dads.” He said hugging Cas. “Love you.” He added as he hugged Dean. 

Claire came running back downstairs. “Bye daddies!” She called as she followed her brother out the door, “wait up, jerk!” 

Dean began clearing the rest of the dishes.

“So you’re staying home today?” Cas asked, wiping down the counter. 

“Yup. Got to pick Sammy and Jess up at the airport at 3 and I have 4 pies to bake before that.” 

Cas hummed. “‘cause I don’t have class until eleven so…” he traced his finger up Dean’s arm, goosebumps rising in it’s wake. 

“Are you saying we could…” Dean licked his lips, staring down at his husband. 

Cas nodded, his lower lip between his teeth. “Catch up on Walking Dead.” 

“I’ll draw the blinds.” 

“I’ll queue up the Fire Stick.”


End file.
